1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved doll hair maintenance kit apparatus wherein the same is addressed to the maintenance and styling of doll hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doll hair due to its typically course and synthetic nature and formed of thermo-setting material has heretofore been difficult in its rearrangment. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a doll kit arranged to effect styling changes to doll hair.
Various hair curler structure has been available in the prior art as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,538,630; 4,955,360; 4,952,360; 4,710,619; and 4,564,032, the prior art has heretofore failed to address the styling of hair as positioned upon dolls, with the instant invention arranged to effect styling changes to such doll hair.